


New Age

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fucking Machines, Gen, Kinktober 2018, Language, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy tries out her new purchase for the first time.





	New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 18th Kinktober prompt: fucking machine (D).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**New Age** by luvsanime02

########

Dorothy’s never used one of these before, so she starts on the lowest setting, just in case. She doesn’t have anything to worry about, of course. She’s spent the last ten minutes using the dildo to stretch out her vagina, making sure that she’s not going to hurt herself. Really, using a fucking machine is just like using a dildo, only without having to contort herself in order to use the toy.

The dildo attached to the fucking machine pierces her slowly, almost gently, and Dorothy sighs. She’s lying on her back and playing with one of her nipples idly, but quickly, she grows bored. No, Dorothy’s not going to get off like this. 

Impatiently, she grabs the remote and adjusts the settings higher, and immediately, the machine responds, pistoning in and out of her smoothly, and okay, now this is getting good. Who needs a partner when they can fuck themselves so easily?

Dorothy leans her head forward, watching the dildo enter her again, driving deep inside of her and then back out. It’s a pleasing image, and she sucks on two of her fingers before reaching down and playing with her clit, spreading her legs a little wider and really relaxing into the rhythm. It’s like having a lover that’s fucking her steadily, their thrusts never wavering. 

She pinches her nipple hard now, really liking the tingle that runs through her in response. Sure, she can’t tease or flirt with anyone like this, but there are definitely some perks. Dorothy speeds up the settings again, until she’s being bounced back and forth on the bed just a bit, and sure, the toy isn’t fucking as deeply inside of her like this, but if she squirms around a little, it’s hitting the exact right place to make Dorothy melt.

Moaning, Dorothy quickly lowers the speed again so that she can appreciate this feeling for a while longer, her fingers running back and forth over her clit, and then down to her opening, where she gathers up some of the wetness leaking out of her. Fingers sliding smoothly over and around her clit now, Dorothy just lies back and relishes the sensations running through her.

She could fuck herself on this machine for hours, and is almost tempted to try, but decides to wait for a later time for that. Right now, she’s just too horny to play with herself for that long. Dorothy speeds up the settings again and arches her back a little, and yes, there’s that perfect spot. She moans louder in the silence of her room, not caring what she looks or sounds like. It’s not like anyone’s there to see her.

Flicking her clit rapidly, and playing with her breast with her other hand, Dorothy’s breaths turn into light pants, and she’s almost there, almost ready to let go. Then, suddenly, she’s coming, shaking from the force of her orgasm and quickly changing the settings on the fucking machine once again, lowering its speed to a much slower motion.

Another point in the toy’s favor. Dorothy likes to lie there for a while after, feeling the dildo moving back and forth inside of her shallowly, but she doesn’t want to have to focus on holding the toy herself. No, she’d much rather just enjoy the feeling of being fucked for a few minutes longer, her body humming and pulsing around the toy.

Eventually, though, the sensation is too much, and Dorothy needs to either stop the machine altogether or go another round. She turns it off, and contemplates the whole experience. That was definitely worth shopping around for just the right toy to fulfill her needs. This is the best purchase that she’s made for herself in months.

Happy and satisfied, Dorothy stretches and gets up to clean everything off. That was absolutely half an hour of her time well-spent.


End file.
